


Our last Chance

by Jeager_Mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, Eremika Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeager_Mikasa/pseuds/Jeager_Mikasa
Summary: The story takes place after the proposal of Zekes plan where Eren takes the decision to accept Historia having as many children as possible and the others working on improving the image of Paradis citizens outside of the island but is that really the only way?Meanwhile a certain Ackerman comes back to Paradis for a wedding and meets Eren after months of accepting the decision that was taken, knowing that Eren was still looking for a last chance at happiness with her.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hi guys! Please don’t be rough on me this is my first fanfiction, so the characters are going to be OOC a bit ill try my best to work on that!
> 
> *SPOILERS* As you can see Annie is mentioned as being outside of the crystal as we manga readers know Annie does get out of it but not during this period or for these reasons I am planning on explaining it further ahead on the story. 
> 
> Also, I originally post my work on my tumblr account jaegermikasa.tumblr.com where sometimes I share songs that I listen to while writing it aand I have also enabled the comment section for any feedback <3
> 
> I hope you guys keep enjoying the story and as always thank you so much for reading!

Please step aside Eren …

I haven’t seen her in a while after the decision we all made that day became public acknowledgement I…couldn’t bring myself to tell her and left Armin to take that conversation in his hands, after all I don’t believe she would have wanted to see me.

And I was right.

Months later and here we are facing each other for the first time after that day, her avoiding eye contact and me in front of her without a clue on what to say, I had walked in here without a plan as always acting abruptly into things.

Don’t get me wrong I tried to speak to her multiple times but she refrained from letting me contact her and chose to stay with the Azumabito clan and represent the Eldians from Paradis Island. Sasha had mentioned that she still spoke with her from time to time asking her to come back to visit but she refused every time politely saying that she will try to do so as soon as things settled within the Azumabito’s, we all knew that was a lie, she didn’t want to come back… She didn’t want to see me again.

But it was Armin’s and Annie’s wedding day, she could never miss such an important moment after all we have been through.

I stretch out my hand to caress her cheek, it’s been so long and she looked so … ethereally beautiful.

An echo of a slap was heard throughout the room followed by silence.

I deserved it. 

After all… Who starts having sex with someone declaring undying love to go end up making plans to have a child with someone else?

I deserved worse than a slap.

I tried reaching out again to find the same reaction, this time thought I was prepared and caught her hand but this was Mikasa, a skilled soldier and her reflexes were fast. She slapped me with her other hand but I refused to budge. I grabbed her other hand still not letting go of the other and backed her to the wall behind her.

\- Mikasa look at me .

Nothing

-Mikasa… pleas-

I stopped at a little whisper… she finally spoke.

I had tightened my grip on her hands and let my head fall down a bit, close enough that I could smell her hair… I closed my eyes breathing in the scent I wanted to have next to me every morning.

\- No you don’t - I responded to her.

I heard a faint sob and opened my eyes to see her moving her head up slowly.

She finally looked up at me. 

The tear eyed girl with blushed cheeks repeated the same whispered sentence again but now more firmly and looking at me straight in the eye.

\- I hate you - she said at the same time as the tears started to run down her face.

It pained me to my very core to hear these words from her.

\- Mikasa Im - I tried speaking again but she interrupted me.

\- I hate you.. I hate you … I hate you Eren! - The struggle caught me off guard and one of her hands had slipped my grip and had started to push me but I wasn’t having it, she could had escaped me a few years back but not now, I was bigger than her and even if she is an Ackerman she was going to struggle with my size. Taking full advantage of that I took my free arm and circled her waist to crush her between the wall and me, other hand still in my grip I placed it above her head.

She kept pushing but to no avail.

\- Let me go Eren!  
\- I said I’m sorry Mikasa!.. Please just let me fix this! Liste-  
\- Fix this?

She had stopped moving.

\- You are trying to ‘fix this"? Eren there is not fixing what you/ve done!  
\- I don’t love her, this is to help Paradis! You know how i feel about you Mikas-  
\- Stop!  
\- You are the only one I love!  
\- YOU BROKE US - She finally screamed, losing that cool tone of voice that everyone is used to, I loosened my grip on her, one hand letting go of her arm. - You broke us … - she was whispering again, tears continued to roll down her cheeks while she looked at my shirt now.

I sighed and reached again to scoop her face in my hand wiping away some of the tears I made her look at me in the eyes while I spoke.

\- I don’t love her… You and I know better than anyone that in order to save Paradis we had to make difficult choices.  
She snorted - And your choice was to sacrifice us? Are you trying to say you’re hero?, let me go Eren, I’m tired of your excuses.- She tried to untangle herself from my arm again but I held her in place.

\- These are not excuses! Would you have chosen the rumbling? more unnecessary deaths? Tell me! What other choice would you have taken?!  
\- I would have chosen you! … There had to be another way… Anything else but chose the easy way… You decided not to look for another plan and sealed everyone’s fate… Even Historia, having as many children to continue a curse nobody deserved!… Tell me … Is there really anything here worth fixing anymore?

New tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke more softly now .. It hurt to know that the reason for said tears was because of me.

I hated myself too.

One of her hands had made its way to my chest where she had grabbed a handful of my shirt. I placed my free hand on top of hers gently.

I didn’t know what to answer. She was right.. Was there anything worth fixing ? I had screwed up so much, that, was it even a possibility to repair such a mess?

We stood looking at each other for what seemed like forever, neither of us moving an inch just listening to our breathing in sync, feeling the heat that each other’s body was radiating.

'Is there really anything here worth fixing anymore?’

Looking into her grey eyes my answer was clear. There was.

I squeezed the hand on my chest gently - I love you, and I don’t care if you hate me right now Mikasa I am not giving up on this!

-Ere- 

I didn’t let her speak.

After months Mikasa Ackerman had returned to Paradis Island, months longing to have this woman close enough to smell her wonderful scent and have her delicious taste again and from her reaction I am going to assume it was the same feeling for her.

The kiss had started hungrily as in desperate to feel one another, Mikasa's hand had gone straight to my hair pulling my face close to hers while one of my hands pressed her body to me leaving no space between us but it wasn’t enough, We wanted more. I lifted up one of her legs to press my lower body to hers and she didn’t miss a bit, circling her leg across my back to hug me with it. I started grinding my body against hers to which she responded moaning into the kiss, it was intoxicating listening to her react to my touch like this. 

But we were so caught up in the moment we didn’t notice someone was knocking on the door behind us.

I was making my way down her neck, licking and biting trailing down to her breasts while she was unbuttoning my shirt, desperately wanting to find that skin to skin feeling, when suddenly the person who was knocking decided to just walk in.

\- Mikasa!! Annie is going to kill us! Lets go, everything is read- oh… - was the only thing Sasha managed to say while she caught up on what was going on.

Red faced we rushed to get ourselves decent while Sasha just stood there smirking nervously trying to cover her face making it even more embarrassing.

\- Oh my god I I I am so sorry for interrupting!! I’ll let you guys finish I mean keep going, I mean keep talking??! omg omg omg I’m so sorry I’ll just go and tell Annie that you guys are bus-  
\- Sasha no! Wait! Ill go with you just give me a minute - Mikasa managed to get out all flustered.

Sasha eyed us a bit more, still quite embarrassed but agreed to wait outside for Mikasa, knowing that we indeed needed to talk this out.

After a few minutes Mikasa finished fixing her hair and was almost at the door when I grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face me. - We are not done here - I said pressing her closer. 

She responded with a sad smile taking my face in one hand caressing my cheek she said softly… - I wish that were true.


	2. Did you see her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo fellow moots!
> 
> So this is the continuation of Our last chance, I am still not sure how long this fanfiction will take but I can assure u I have some pretty nice ideas that I am trying to figure out how to add them while I go. 
> 
> Sooo glad you guys have liked it so far! Please feel free to give me any observations or suggestions that could help with the story, I really like useful feedback and on another note if I manage to adapt certain things I might be adding other couples to the story but please be reminded that the main focus will be Eren and Mikasa. Also you will be noticing that the story will be told not only by Eren’s pov but it will be shifting from character to character. 
> 
> Well i guess i have nothing else to explain for now so here we go!

\- Wow … I don't think we’ll ever get used to such a sight - Connie said in awe towards the sea.  
\- Me either, it’s so beautiful and the sounds are so calming .. - Sasha had responded while getting near enough to dip her feet.. 

We had made it to where the arrangements of the wedding were settled as per requested by Commander Hange, the area had been scouted out the entire week confirming that indeed all Titans outside of the walls had been taken care of. 

\- It’s going to be awesome guys! We can set camp and watch the wonder of what we have been missing all this time, we will set up some tents, the Marleyans can help with cooking that strange ocean food also there’s,-  
-Ano.. Hange-san…? haha can we keep it simple? I would like it, if it’s just us… -

Armin had interrupted Hange's excited babbling and explained that he loved the idea of a wedding by the sea but Armin even after growing out of the timid boy he once was he is still a very private person and especially considering the love of privacy that his soon to be wife had. 

After that, Hange and Armin agreed on most of the organization a few changes here and there and well here we are today, most of the Survey Corps members, two members from the Military Police from the time Annie had spent with them and a few marleyans like Niccolo personally invited by Sasha… Not quite sure if because Niccolo offered to make the food or because I believe she has started to develop some feelings towards the young marleyan cook but either way I will always be glad to see my friend happy. 

\- Hey, are you two Mikasa and Sasha? - Asked a green eyed girl and from her uniform, one of the military police members invited today, she seemed… nervous somehow.

\- Yes, I am Sasha and she is Mikasa. Is there something wrong? - Sasha had responded nicely also noticing how the girl was fidgeting awkwardly.  
\- Actually… um, yes? I kind of need some help with Annie… - the girl trailed off looking at the tent that was supposed to be reserved for the bride, we immediately followed her line of sight to see a blonde girl peeking out between the curtains just a bit in order to look straight at us.

\- Guys we will be right back, lets go Sasha - I grabbed her by the hand and walked straight towards the tent… This is Annie Leonhardt we are talking about if this girl was looking for assistance it must be huge. 

\- Annie what’s going on? Are you okay? - Sasha had asked but received no answer instead was met by a very nervous looking bride that was walking back and forth just looking at her bouquet plucking the little flowers on the side one by one.

I stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks she looked surprised by my sudden movement and I took the opportunity to get the bouquet out of her hands. If she had continued she would have been a flowerless bride. 

\- Annie, what the hell is going on? You look extremely anxious? This is to unlike you… What’s wrong?… Are you having second thoughts on marrying Armin? 

\- What?? NO! nonono! I just … - She trailed off and only the sound of the people speaking happily outside filled the tent for a few seconds before she continued.

\- We are in the middle of a probable war ..With my own people.. My father is probably still waiting for me… Reiner is probably also preparing for all of this as well.. I I- killed so much comrades of the Survey Corps… 

\- Annie…- Sasha had taken a step forward trying to reach Annie’s shoulder to comfort her but she had stepped away to look at us both while she continued to speak.  
\- I am marrying Armin, the person who since the moment he met me saw something not even I could see in myself.. He is an amazing person who deserves better than what I am… He deserves to be happy.

\- Annie h-

\- I don’t deserve to be this happy.. And I was prepared to live with the consequences of my actions until he and I… 

Annie’s and Armin’s relationship started developing without them even knowing. Armin had started visiting Annie in the crystal to frequently if not always to go speak to her, that is until a few months ago when Eren and Hange had started experimenting on controlling The Coordinates power trying to dissolve Annie’s crystal hardening, to which ended up being quite a success as you can see, after that, Armin had convinced the Survey Corps that she wasn’t going to be a treat to them and took full responsibility of the where abouts and actions of Annie Leonhardt to a point she had been convinced to assist on explaining further on Titans skills and what she deemed helpful to acquire peace between the Marleyans and Paradis Island’s Eldians. 

After some time the two had evolved from a tender friendship of blushes to a romantic relationship where they had both agreed on due to the Titans 13year life span curse that they should live the moment as best as possible specially not knowing what could happen between the nations and Paradis. 

\- Do you love him? - I asked her. She had focused her gaze on me this time.  
\- I do but-  
\- And he loves you as well. Annie, why do you keep searching for a way to take decisions that only bring you more suffering? Did you not agree with him that this life is worth living it to the best of ways?

She didn’t answer me and so I kept speaking. - You have sins just as the rest of us - I took a few steps towards her and placed the bouquet in front of me for her to take.  
\- We make decisions that end up being mistakes sometimes but this is part of living such as forgiving ourselves for those mistakes, you have been given an opportunity to redeem yourself of those you made and the blessing of being happy, why are you wasting time on not accepting something good in your life for once? To live the best of ways you need to embrace every aspect of life such as this … Meaning Annie… That even if you have sins, you deserve to be happy too. - 

She seemed to be a bit more at ease after my words and took the bouquet with what seemed a little smile.  
\- For someone who barely speaks you sure have a way with words don’t you Ackerman.  
\- I smiled back. 

\- Ok that’s sweet and all but are we gonna have a wedding or not? - The green eyed girl mentioned from the corner followed by a laughing Sasha embracing Annie in a quick hug and helping her finish fixing up her dress. 

This is the first time I’ve seen Annie act like this and if this is her… I wonder how Armin’s side is going?.

********************************************************************************************************************************

\- Armin what the fuck?! 

A very distressed Eren yelled at his best friend stuck in what seemed like an impossible knot that the very nervous groom did to himself.

\- Don’t you know how to do a tie?!  
\- Of course I do! I i i don’t know what happened! And now I cant undo the knot and its too tight! - expressed a very blue Armin.  
\- Lets rip it!  
\- No!  
\- Are you planning on chocking??!  
\- … Fine, get that knife over there. 

I proceeded to rip the dumb fabric off of Armin’s neck to see him breath in a big chunk of air, his face was returning to its normal color, I think he even looked better without it, a nice white suit with a baby blue shirt, definitely looked better without the black tie.

\- Nervous aren’t we? - I asked while sitting on a chair next to a mirror where Armin was looking at himself.  
\- Pretty obvious, huh?… I am also scared. - I kept the silence going, leaving him to continue on the thought. 

\- What if negotiations don’t go well?… What if war did break out? the Marleyans are Annie’s people but I am an citizen of Paradis and I have a duty to protect… Annie’s father is a citizen of Marley… I - 

\- Armin. - I interrupted him and stood up behind him putting both hands on his shoulders and giving a little squeeze for comfort I looked at his reflection while I spoke. 

\- I cant assure you that war wont break but I promise you that I will try my best for that to not happen… Besides, you are here and I meant what I said, if there is anyone who can save us all, its you. You are an incredible person Armin and if I had to take my guess on who could manage some peace between everyone that’s you… Now can you please focus on your wedding day? Isn’t this supposed to be a happy day? Jeez and I thought Capitan Levi would be the party pooper. 

Finally letting go of the sorrow mood at the moment, he laughed. 

\- Thank you Eren, you are right I should focus on Annie today, we can discuss about everything else tomorrow, today we celebrate.  
\- Hey don’t mention it, we are friends after all, gotta have each others back and as you said, tomorrow we deal with everything, today we celebrate the happiness we have at the moment. 

I patted his shoulder mentioning that he shouldn’t worry so much and that I will see him outside at the aisle but before I stepped out he asked. 

\- Did you see her? 

I looked back at him but he was avoiding my gaze by buttoning his suit. 

\- Yeah… I did - I finally answered.  
\- So what now? 

I looked outside as she appeared a few meters away from another tent with Sasha and another girl, I’m guessing it was Annie’s and as I was about to answer Armin I saw Jean moving to speak to her, she smiled kindly at him while they spoke, she looked stunning in the almost sunset glow.

\- I don’t know - I sighted and stepped outside, it was a beautiful day and everyone looked to be in a great mood… But why did I feel like shit?

I heard Mikasa laugh at something Jean apparently said, they were joined by the others but my line of sight was only focused on her, apparently she had felt someone staring and looked at me. 

Our eyes locked for a moment … And she blushed lightly, quickly averting her eyes once again to look at the others. 

So what now? 

I sighed again I really don’t know.


	3. I love you, always have, always will...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Annie finally tie the knot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The stars, the moon, the sea…  
> Nothing could be compared to the beauty of her angelic face”

\- Wait a minute… Commander Pyxis is the one who is gonna marry them??  
\- Yes  
\- What the fuck?  
\- Why are you so surprised? Did you seriously think after everything Paradis has been through with Titans one of those priests was gonna jump at the idea of leaving the walls to spend a night outside with us?  
\- …. No, but still… Can Commander Pyxis even do this…?  
\- Where have you been the past month? This has been talked over many times!  
-Can you guys shut up already! - I told Connie and Jean who were arguing besides me.

It was time to start.

We didn’t get to practice the entrance much but all of us had a pretty good idea on what to do, partner up with someone, walk to the aisle, boys one side, girls one side, easy, except we never discussed who was partnered with who.

Of course Sasha went to Connie, and as expected I’d be paired with Mikasa leaving Jean to partner up the girl from the Military Police… or so we thought it would be like that.

Mikasa ended up partnering with Jean. Everyone of course stared in confusion on what was happening, especially the military police girl.

\- Um hi… I’m Hitch um, nice to meet you, …Shall we go? - She stared at me awkwardly waiting for me to offer my arm but my gaze was focused on Mikasa who wasn’t even bothered by the uncomfortable moment… Let’s not even mention Jean who was blushing very animatedly due to having Mikasa close to him.

I hated it. 

But nevertheless I offered the best polite smile I could manage with my irritation to the girl now identified as Hitch, gave her my arm and started to walk, not before giving Mikasa and Jean one last glance. 

Walking down the aisle I had to admit, Hange-san did a dam good job with such short time, everything looked impeccable and very thought out from the wooden artificial floor in order not to be tripping with the sand, the light orange petals on the floor that gave a touch of delicacy to all and lets not mention the seat arrangements. Who better to sit next to Capitan Levi than Hange-san herself?

We were almost reaching Armin at the end of the aisle when Onyankopon caught my eye, apparently he was in charge on handling the music. Got to be thankful to some of these Marleyans putting so much effort to befriend us, 

I let go of Hitch to walk to my spot next to Armin. 

\- You look even more nervous than when I left your tent.  
\- I am - He said not even looking at me, everyone had arrived to there designed places. 

The music had changed. Everyone stood up from their seats. 

Here she comes. 

White silk dress, hair half way down with what looked like a hint of makeup to accent her already nice features. I got to admit, Annie Leonhart looked gorgeous. 

She walked slowly until she had reached Armin who offered his hand to help her up the step. 

\- Do… Do I .. Look nice? - asked Annie.  
\- You are perfect - Armin said with a huge smile, immediately causing both blushes to deepen even more.

They looked like two tomatoes about to wed.

It was hilariously cute.

\- Ready? - Commander Pyxis asked them, smiling.  
\- Yes - Both of them said holding each other’s hand.

*******************************************************************************************

I honestly didn’t pay much attention during the ceremony, much of it was Pyxis saying the usual stuff then the only part that got pretty interesting was when the vows came up.

I have never seen Annie stutter so much, Armin Arlert had made quite a number on her.

And well before we knew it we were at the reception, already half the people drunk, the newly weds sharing some cake at the table with everyone, some of them had started to dance or maybe stumble on to each other? And then there’s me at the bar settled up by Niccolo just observing glad to see my comrades have a good time, it was warming to know that we could have moments like this after so much that has been lost just enjoying the time we have with the people we love. 

And speaking of people who we love. 

I had been looking out for a certain dark haired girl who disappeared earlier after the ceremony. Where were you Mikasa?

The girls had disappeared completely leaving everyone else to disperse around, maybe if I caught a glimpse of Sasha or Hitch ill be able to fin- 

There you are. 

She was making her way from the tents with the other two girls in tow, probably setting things up for the new married couple. She was headed this way when another head caught my attention.

Jean. 

He was making his way towards her, looking like he had intentions on asking her to dance or something.

Sorry Jean, but not this time. 

I sprinted forward, closing what was left of the distance between us, taking her by surprise I twirled her and grabbed her by the waist to push her close.

\- Dance with me - I said.  
She blushed hard in response - Eren… Do you even know how to dance?  
\- What? what kind of question is that? Of course I do!. - Making my point I started moving us to the rhythm of the music… It was a slow song.

The night had fallen and the moon was out and with the lights settled up for decoration it was the best mood anybody could ask for.

But we were not the only ones thankful for it, besides us were the newly weds, Annie had put her head on Armin’s chest, her eyes closed one hand placed carefully on his back the other held by Armin’s hand, he looked just as peaceful, eyes also closed swaying to the slow music hugging Annie tightly. 

I looked down at Mikasa having a tender smile, enjoying the same view I was. Our friend’s happiness.

\- They look happy - She said  
\- That could be us.  
-Eren …  
\- No  
\- Even if she didn’t come here today, you made a commitment to her.  
\- I know that - I’ve compromised myself to be the father of the Queen’s future children in order to help Eldia, but that was it… A commitment of duty, nothing else, we didn’t love each other, our relationship was far from that. I could never love another woman.  
-Eren … you more than anyone know how the people, the public will see this, they need to see you respecting her or how are you going to ask them to trust you with no respect? 

We had stopped moving and just stood there neither wanting to walk away from the other. 

Armin’s question from our conversation this afternoon came back to me.

So what now? 

I still didn’t know but as we did agree on, tomorrow we deal with reality, today we celebrate our happiness. 

And my happiness was right here in a nice pink dress. 

\- Mikasa give me the rest of the night  
She looked up at me slightly confused on what I meant. I didn’t either, all I knew is that i didn’t want to let her go.  
\- Eren I don’t think its a good ide-  
\- Please.. Mikasa… - I knew it was a painful situation that I was putting both of us in but when it came to her I was selfish, I wanted her by my side no matter in what circumstances we were in. 

When she still didn’t responded I got my face closer to her, enough that we could feel our breathing. 

\- We can deal with reality tomorrow… Just for tonight lets be in our bubble, Mika..  
She was still silent but her eyes were expressing all type of things… doubt, fear… She was very hesitant to answer but I kept my gaze focused on her… Full of honesty for whatever she was looking for in them. 

She finally sighed and closed her eyes, she took a little step forward and I took it as an invitation. 

We kissed, tenderly and sweet, her arms had snaked their way around my neck and put my other arm around her to embrace her. 

For whoever was invited to the wedding of Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart could had also said in that exact moment that they weren’t the only newly weds on the dance floor. 

We parted from the kiss, smiling and I quickly grabbed her hand and told her to follow me. 

I walked to the bar first and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from Niccolo who was animatedly talking to an eating Sasha I told them to not look for us that we will be back by morning and noticing Sasha’s blush I think she got a clue from this morning on what was going on. I decided to ignore whatever comment she had done next and focus on fighting back the blush that was starting to creep back up. 

I mean not to be rude but what do you respond to ‘Be safe’ in a moment like this?

I told Mikasa to go to her tent to pick up her sleeping items and meet me by the last wedding set up on the beach while I picked up some blankets and snacks, I gave her enough time in case she wanted to switch from the bridesmaids dress into something more comfortable, I sure as hell wanted to get out of these formal pants. 

Waiting for her in the distance I caught a glimpse of two cute looking tomatoes, one carrying the other inside a tent.

\- Eren - I heard my name spoken softly. 

I guess I wasn’t the only one who thought of getting into something more comfortable… I had changed into some light white beach pants and decided to keep my shirt open while Mikasa decided to settle for a little white dress, hair messy because of the wind. Dammit. 

This woman was always something to look at.

I offered her my hand and started walking forward.

\- Eren, where are we going? - She asked after a few minutes had passed

I looked back, yeah this is further enough, you can barely see where we had set camp  
\- Right here - I answered, setting the blankets and everything else down, I sat down on top of it and looked up at her still looking kind of confused.  
\- Where is.. here?

I chuckled at her confusion… there was nothing else here besides more sand and rocks, no different from where we were but with a little touch.  
\- Lay down with me Mikasa.  
She still looked at me like I was probably going crazy for making us walk here for nothing and I had to give her hand a little tug until she was laying down looking at me.  
\- Now look up - I mentioned. 

She gasped a bit at the sight… There wasn’t much of a difference from the side of the beach we were but due to the lights that we had gathered for the wedding you couldn’t see how magnificent the stars and the moon looked and back at home even less for the town’s lights.

\- I thought you might like seeing something like this  
\- Eren … Is amazing.

Not to be corny here but I didn’t care about the stars nor the moon… The only thing that I found amazing right now is how incredibly angelic this woman’s face looked while she gazed at the sky in complete awe. 

\- Care for a drink? - I asked her, pouring some for myself.  
She nodded in response.

Half a bottle of whatever Tequila is made of, was gone. leaving behind a very drunk Mikasa and me as we have never been before telling ridiculous stories of when we were growing up.

\- You liteeeerally told me children came from BUTTholes! - an intoxicated Mikasa half laughed and half yelled at me.  
\- I suuuure as hell did not! Are you crazy? You were the one who was always asking where did babies come from! That butthole story was you! - It was definitely me, but I wasn’t about to admit that, she looked pretty funny and cute trying to make a point while drunk.  
\- Pfff crazy?! I remember you thought babies were brought in by birds… You were nuts! 

She tried reaching for the bottle next to me but unfortunately I was trying to reach the bag of food next to her at the same time and we ended up bumping our heads in the process . Hard

\- Ow! shit! - We both said at the same time starting to rub the spot we hit, we looked at each other and just burst out laughing all over again, we couldn’t have looked more stupid.

After our laughter started to die down a bit, Mikasa went to lay her back on the blankets and I followed suit.. Putting an arm behind her to get her close to me, she laid her head on my chest and I accommodated mine on top of hers. It must have been pretty late because we couldn’t see any lights coming from the camp side, everyone had finally gone to sleep.

I kissed the top of Mikasa’s forehead and she snuggled closer to me. We weren’t ready for the night to end. 

\- Mikas-  
\- Shh ..- She stopped me from speaking by putting her hand on my face. She started caressing my mouth with her finger, looking up at me, eyes hooded down.- Please don’t speak… We are in our bubble, remember? - She said softly.

I looked into her eyes for a few moments… Admiring again the beauty that will always have me without words, I grabbed the hand that was still holding my cheek and kissed it, still locking eyes with her.  
\- I love you, always have, always will.  
\- I love you too, always have and always will love only you - She smiled, little tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

Not helping myself I had began to give her light kisses starting from her forehead, on her temple, the tip of her nose, her rosy cheeks… all the while repeating the same.  
\- Only you… Mikasa. 

\- Well you looked very depressed for a man who was just a party, mind if I join you? - The green eyed girl mentioned 

The gray headed young man eyed her but said nothing instead offered her some of the liquor from the bottle he was just taking a swing from.  
\- Don’t mind if I do. 

Both of them seated in front of the former wedding aisle, looking at the sea set in silence enjoying the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Ill see you guys on Chapter 4: The night we forgot everything.


	4. The night we forgot everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware this contains 18+ content!

\- Well you look very depressed for a man who was just at a party, mind if I join you? - The green eyed girl mentioned.

The gray headed young man eyed her but said nothing, instead offered her some of the liquor from the bottle he was just taking a swing from. 

\- Don’t mind if I do. - She answered taking the bottle off his hands

Both of them seated in front of the former wedding aisle, looking at the sea sharing the silence and peace of the night. 

\- Soooo - Hitch started to break the silence peeking through her eyelashes at young Jean who looked bored as ever.  
Accepting the bottle back from her Jean responded.  
\- Soo..  
\- You are in love with the black haired chick but she is in love with this.. Eren dude I think his name is? What an awful love triangle you have there friend.  
Choking on the drink not expecting at all that answer from her Jean Kirstein looked bewildered at the smirking Hitch beside him   
\- The fuck? Why would you say something like that!   
\- Well you weren't saying anything interesting and stating the obvious reason why you are here sulking. I think it's a pretty nice way to break the ice.  
\- I thought we had already broken the ice the moment we shared spit - Said a very embarrassed Jean sarcastically signaling the bottle in his hand  
\- The more reason to share what looks like an interesting story - Hitch responded while taking the bottle off his hands - Now what’s up with her? 

Hesitant ,Jean looked at her, should he even be explaining his love life to a random girl? 

\- What’s to explain? You said it yourself, I like her but she is in love with someone else - His eyes sort of lost in the memory of seeing them dancing together earlier that night, it pained him to think he didn't have a chance, but it hurt even more knowing that she was with someone who was making her suffer, he respected Eren … Not that he would mention that out loud but the thing is he had a tendency of fucking up a lot with her… She deserved better than that. 

\- Ok but have you tried anything?   
\- Huh? - Jean had stopped mid drink to look at her totally confused… What the fuck did she mean?  
\- Don't "huh" me, you know what I am asking. Have you *tried* anything?   
\- … No   
\- Why not?   
\- Well because….  
\- Don’t tell me because of him? Seriously?   
\- He is my friend - He reminded her  
\- So? it’s not like he owns her, and for what I have seen today it’s not like they are together either… I’ve observed her also and she doesn't look like the type to just roll over to him, what is stopping you from at least trying something? 

Jean stayed quiet after that, it was sort of true… What was stopping him exactly? Its not like they were in a formal relationship to begin with.  
\- Plus… isn’t there a royal love triangle from his side also…? - She said avoiding eye contact, she looked at the sea the only clear thing in this whole situation they had all gotten themselves into.   
\- How did you know that?  
\- News travels fast… Also people talk a lot when drunk, sounds familiar? - Hitch responded, offering him a Cheshire cat smirk   
\- Why… Why are you trying to help me? 

This time it was Hitch’s time to pause and think over her answer.  
\- I.. I don’t know .. I just saw you all alone here and wanted to help .. If you would have met me a year back I don't think I would have even given you a second glance.. But I had someone who inspired me to be a better version of myself I guess…  
\- Marlowe   
She looked up, surprised that he would actually remember that name.  
\- I had someone like that. He… Was one the reasons why I applied to the Survey Corps.   
\- I see…

A calming atmosphere embraced the two who looked at one another with sad comprehensive smiles. They shared something only they could understand. 

\- Jeez, way to suck me in your mood, here - She stood up placing the bottle where she had been seated and offered him her hand.   
He took it not exactly understanding what was happening and stood up with her, she started dragging him to the sea.  
\- Oi oi, what the hell are you doing??  
\- My goooddd don’t you ever just relax? Come on! We are going skinny dipping! - The girl known as Hitch who had just met the young Survey Corps member said very excitedly.   
\- WHAAT?! - A very hard blushing Jean yelled while still being dragged around, to which Hitch responded with laughter.   
Seeing as how the blush got deeper she added   
\- Im just kidding!  
\- ooh  
\- Or maybe not! - She laughed again at his blush. 

*******************************************************************************************

\- Armin … - Annie had moaned out to her new husband.  
Armin, pretty busy trailing kisses down her stomach, did not respond. 

He looked up at her blushing with an arm over her eyes trying to hide her expression, hair all messed up in the pillow, white dress gone only leaving her in some white lingerie that he absolutely loved. 

Stunning he had thought to himself. 

He slowly traced the edge of her white underwear before giving it a playful pull.   
\- Annie, look at me.   
She uncovered enough to peek under her arm, he smiled at her easing her nervousness and embarrassment, that’s why he was taking things slowly , he wanted to make her feel comfortable in her own skin but with the way she was looking at him and observing how she had timidly spread her legs for him after he had taken her underwear off, was sure going to be the death of him, because Armin as any other young man had some needs and having one of the sexiest girls he knew, here just for him made his damm pants waaay too tight. 

But taking it slow didn't mean boring, oh no, on the contrary, Armin Arlert was going to take his time and make the new Mrs Arlert leave that shyness with him behind. 

Besides him were two cups one filled with ice that he had brought earlier, he stretched out his hand reaching for some of the it, Annie very intrigued followed with her eyes but Armin did not want her to expect anything and kissed her, making her close her eyes, ice cube between his fingers he trailed slowly from her chest getting a little gasp in the kiss from the cold, he didn’t pay mind to it and let his hand continue its course arriving at her breast, he let the ice linger a bit, breaking the kiss he started kissing and licking her neck, moving the ice on her covered nipples, his curiosity was getting higher with every little moan Annie was providing… So she was liking it, he thought. 

The ice had melted on her skin and Armin traced with his mouth the path from her neck to her breasts, giving a squeeze to one of her nipples before putting it between his lips, he sucked on it and gave a little bite getting a nice reaction from Annie who had started pushing her legs together squirming in need of something more, he didn’t miss it. 

Without waiting for another reaction from her, he ripped the fabric of her bra open and sucked directly on her already hardened nipples meanwhile his hand travelled lower…   
\- Mmm - Was the only thing that escaped Annie’s mouth.   
He smiled, happy that she was liking this as much as he was. He began to move again this time until he was face to face with her womanhood, he took a little piece of ice and inserted it in his mouth, put it to the side and stuck his tongue to give Annie a taste. 

The cold temperature sent an electric feeling down her spine that she couldn't get enough off.  
\- Armin…do it again … - She had whispered.

He chuckled and started licking her, gently entering his tongue flicking up and down giving special attention to the clit, he looked up at her who had closed her eyes and began to arch her back a bit, unconsciously bucking her hips to get more of his mouth. 

He continued to lick at her, entering his tongue now and then all the while studying her reactions, she had gotten quite comfortable alright, this image was very different from a few minutes ago.

Annie had one of her hands on her breaths playing with each of them the other had moved to Armin’s hair the minute he inserted 2 fingers and had started to stretch her out for him.   
\- Ahh.. - She moaned a bit louder soaking his fingers with her juices indicating Armin that she was close to something that he did not want her to reach… yet, he stopped, removing himself completely from that position he began to remove the rest of his clothing, getting back to where he was positioning himself to enter but before he looked at her as if asking for permission. 

Her eyes glazed over and she pulled his arm a bit as if asking to be closer to him.  
\- I’m ready - She whispered. 

Kissing her again, he massaged her clit while entered trying to make it less painful for her, she flinched and hissed when he was fully inside, he kissed her, trying to stay still until she could relax, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Moving back and forth slowly he began to find a pace that fitted them both. 

Delicate touches, sweet whispers of love, smiles, glances, the heat and need of skin to skin

The newlyweds were in a heaven they wished will never end. 

*******************************************************************************************

Eren Pov

This woman, was a goddess. 

I shit you not. 

Finding out that she came here with me tonight with no underwear while she smiled mischievously at me has never made me flip her on her stomach so quickly to take full advantage to lift her hip up in the air. 

Caressing her round little bare ass proving to myself that in fact, she was not lying. 

Now that, was a view. 

Smack 

\- Eren! - She gasped my name surprised, I grabbed her from both sides of her waist and brought her closer to me, rubbing my very hard bulging member on her, my pants starting to feel some of her wetness.

I slapped her ass harder this time leaving my hand on it and giving it a firm squeeze.   
\- Do you see what you do to me Mikasa? I whispered in her ear.   
-Mmm … Eren - She whimpered.   
Slipping a finger into her I asked - Yes?.. Is there something you want babe? -  
She didn’t respond, noticing her arms getting tired, I snaked mine around her circling her with I rested a hand on one of her exposed breasts bringing her body to lay on mine, making it even easier for her to feel the buldge in my pants looking for some ease I rubbed it on her exposed behind, liking the feeling of it she moved with me adding more friction. 

Twisting a nipple between my fingers she had started to breath heavy, putting her hand above the one I had between her legs digging her nails into it.   
\- Ahhh - She breathed out resting the back of her head on my shoulder exposing her neck I went in and gave a few licks to the skin before sucking on it wanting to leave a mark behind.   
\- What do you want Mikasa? - I whispered, licking and biting her earlobe in the process.   
\- I- i.. - She trailed off, loosing herself a bit on what was being done to her, something that I absolutely loved.  
I inserted a second finger   
\- Ah ahh.. Ere.. P- plea..se - She gasped out

I let go of her moving her on to her back a grabbed her legs and pulled them in order to get them on each side of shoulder, ramming 3 fingers in her without warning I began to finger fuck her sucking hard on her clit.   
-Aaahhh - she tried to buck her hips wanting more but I kept her in place, switching the fingers with my tongue I explored every inch of her wet pussy lapping up the juices flowing out her, licking her clit and going back down to tongue fuck her entrance until she couldn’t hold it in anymore and I picked up the pace of my tongue getting 2 fingers in again I started to thrust them fast making her scream in the process, sucking on her delicate little bud, Mikasa not resisting anymore hands on my head finally came leaving me to lick her up clean while she rode her orgasm. 

Lowering her legs down I took my fingers out, looking into her hooded and content eyes I began to lick them taking my time with each finger, making a show out of it that Mikasa was liking very much because next thing I knew she had a hand on her pussy rubbing it slowly in front of me.   
-Mmmm -  
I continued to watch her.. She spread her legs some more giving me a full view, 2 fingers working there way in and out when suddenly she took them out put them in her mouth and slowly made her way down to insert them again.  
\- Ahhh - She moaned again closing her eyes briefly and smiled. I felt my dick pulse in reaction. Damm that was hot.   
I had already taken off my pants and stroke myself, she licked her lips and was beginning to buck her hips riding her fingers when she asked me.  
\- Enjoying the show?   
\- Very much so   
She took her fingers out and spread her soaking lips   
\- I want you   
I smirked putting the head of my cock in the entrance rubbing it up and down.  
\- You want me?   
\- Mm yess   
Still teasing her I pushed her buttons further  
\- And what do you want me to do?   
\- Eren… please just- ugghh  
I pushed the tip in   
\- Just what?   
\- Ahhh… Fuck me Eren!

I smirked, exactly what I wanted to hear. 

Burying my throbbing member inside her, heat and wetness embracing me in a tight embrace sucking me in I had started to fuck her hard and fast because one thing I knew for certain about this woman is that Mikasa Ackerman liked it rough. 

Proving my point I had started to ram into her harder than before receiving an arch of the back followed by her screaming my name and moving her hips to match my thrust.

Watching her parted pink lips letting out sweet moans one after another I lowered myself for a kiss, biting her lower lip I entered my tongue to meet hers half way in a dance for dominance of the kiss, I gave in concentrating more on fucking her deeper, putting a hand in between us to rub her clit, reaction was better than expected, the walls of her pussy clenching my dick even more, nails digging into the skin of my shoulders.  
\- Eren - She moaned breathlessly in my ear again and again and agai- fuuuck. 

I detached myself from her, flipping her on her stomach unexpectedly, rising her hips in one swift movement and without missing a beat I thrusted into her hard, faster than before making her scream my name louder, I pulled her hair.   
\- Say my name again - I growled into he ear   
\- Aaahh Er..aahh - she was lost in the pleasure and It was getting me even more excited   
\- Say it - Pulling her hair harder and biting her neck I ordered her.  
\- Ahhh Eren!! - 

We were close 

\- Who do you belong to?   
She moaned my name but I didn’t want that, I wanted her to scream it, I slowed the pace  
Smack  
\- Mmm - She whimpered   
\- Who do you belong to Mikasa? - I bit her neck again moving my hips in circles still at a slow pace, I took my dick almost completely out and slammed back in a couple of times   
\- Uggh EREN!! - She finally screamed 

I picked up the pace fucking her fast and hard   
\- Yesss yes, aaah,.. Eren, Eren.. EREN! - She screamed my name again when both our orgasms hit us. 

Collapsing by her side, half sweaty and breathing heavy, I looked at Mikasa having a pretty blush and smiling happily with her eyes closed, I kissed her forehead and accommodated us like we were earlier, her head on my chest while my head was resting on top of hers, I took her hand in mine and dozed off to sleep. 

It was a heavenly night that should had lasted longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- What…?

The young boy was looking at people screaming running away in fear.

\- … Matte.. What’s? what’s going??!! 

Panicking and not understanding why everyone was running away until he heard a noise it sounded like…a Titan? but where was this? it didn’t look anything like Paradis!

Where was this noise coming from? 

\- Please someone stop!! Talk to me! I cant see anything there is too much smoke!!

Until he realized what they were running from… He stood paralyzed not knowing what to do. 

Titans

Colossal Titans …. So many of them… He… He didn’t understand?  
-Oh - He heard someone say - So you can see it huh? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up panting, looking panicked around me I saw Mikasa besides me.. It was still dark..

It.. It was a dream? But it had felt so.. real? 

Grabbing my head the only thing I could think of was…

What the hell just happened??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muuuuch for still reading!!! I promise ill update the next chapter as soon as possible
> 
> Hope u liked my first attempt at smuut *wiggles eyebrow* <3


	5. Part 4.1 : Goodbye Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
> Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
> Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
> Will it ever get better than tonight? “  
> Pink - Glitter - 2010

I woke up panting, looking panicked around me I saw Mikasa beside me.. It was still dark.

It.. It was a dream? But it had felt so.. real? 

Grabbing my head the only thing I could think of was…

What the hell just happened?? 

My attention was brought back by a shifting Mikasa, it had gotten a bit chilly and she was moving closer, unconsciously looking for some warmth. 

I went back to my previous position next to her and embraced her, feeling her slow breathing making me calm down. Closing my eyes and inhaling her nice scent I decided that whatever the hell that was, was gonna be dealt with tomorrow, tonight, we were in our bubble. 

I don’t know how much time had passed since I woke up again, panting again… But for an entire different reason.

Mikasa Ackerman was under the sheets massaging and licking my dic- Fuck!

She had wrapped her lips around the head, sucking it, passing her tongue all over it. I moved the sheets out of the way to look at her, she met my gaze and blinked, giving it another suck before letting go with a pop, she smiled, a little sparkle in her eye.  
\- Hi - She said excitedly, while stroking it.  
\- Hey yourself 

Without taking her eyes off me, she licked the head once again putting it back in her mouth this time going down slowly, taking inch after inch all the while massaging what was left behind.

Loosing eye contact I threw my head back sucking some air in when she picked up the pace bobbing her head up and down. Fuuck this was amazing. Trying to put my hand on her hair, she slapped it away, surprised I looked down at her.  
\- No, its my turn - She said in a serious tone, smirking she lifted half of her body up to a sitting position  
I raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything else, but began to crawl up my body I had thought she was coming in for a kiss but she went for my ear and gave it a bite, not wanting to leave my member unattended she grasped it firmly and began to stroke it.

Not wanting to feel like a doll laying there I slid my arm under her and searched for her pussy, finding it dripping I started to slowly rub it.  
\- Damm you are wet  
I felt her smile - I am - Agreeing with me and stopping everything suddenly, she took my hand and removed it, moving quickly she put one knee on each side of my head.  
\- Clean it up - She ordered, sitting on my face. 

Not one to disagree to a command like that, I stuck my tongue out lapping at the juices that had flowed out, taking my sweet time savoring every part of her. I looked up at her, she had closed her eyes, biting one finger while pinching her hardened nipple. 

I picked up the pace going up and down while circling now and then her clit she had started to rock her hips moaning for me to go faster, I grabbed her by the ass and squeezed pressing her down to my face, sticking my tongue in to fuck her with it she moved faster, throwing her head back and pulling my hair riding my face as she came all over my mouth. 

Waiting for the waves of her orgasm to stop, I still had her in my mouth, licking up her sweet release. She looked down at me smiling happily.  
\- You really like that huh?  
My answer was a little nibble to her clit.  
\- MMmm - Was all that came out of her mouth. 

She looked behind her, at the forgotten dick still standing up in attention, she gave me a little tap in the head to indicate me to stop and removed herself, sitting still on top of me but this time straddling my lower half, I had the intention of moving too but she pushed me back down.  
\- I said its my turn. - She lifted herself up a bit to put it at her entrance but instead of pushing it in she placed it between her pussy lips and rocked her hips back and forth, grabbing both of my hands she guided one of them from her breasts to between her legs at a slow pace that was making me very impatient.  
\- This is all yours right? This - making me grab one of her tits firmly with the hand she left behind - belongs to you? - She asked  
I hissed, she put more pression into her rocking hips,I kept staring at her with wanting eyes, not able to say much, damm this woman.  
\- Then take it - she finally said. 

I instantly bucked my hips up, slamming my dick into her tight wet pussy, I groaned, no time to take it slow I began to fuck her harder and harder with each thrust, matching my movements, she was bouncing on it, hands on my chest dragging her nails, I was loving it.

Feeling how her pussy was tightening around me, sucking me in deeper I felt her walls squeezing me more and more, indicating that she was close to her orgasm. Trying to pull her down for a kiss before that happened, she moved my hands away from her making me slow down my movements. 

Instead she started to lift herself enough for my dick to be almost out and rapidly moved herself back down, repeating a few times and afterwards she moved her hips as in a circle motion.  
\- Shiiiit Mikasa - I moaned out trying to touch her again to receive the same reaction.  
Seeing that I was getting more impatient and frustrated she finally lowered down and kissed me still moving her hips in circles she sucked on my lip for a moment and then bit into it.  
\- Who do you belong to? - She whispered low and seductively  
She was doing the slow taking out and putting it back in fast inside her again.  
I couldn't fucking concentrate.  
She bit harder  
\- Fuck - I growled at her  
She slammed herself again  
\- Who do you belong to Eren?- She started to move faster  
\- You - I finally moaned out loud, not holding out any longer I grabbing her by the ass, ramming my dick in her fucking her senseless.  
\- Ughh … Say my name! - She moaned loud, rocking her hips with me  
\- Mikasa, fuuuuck Mikasa! -  
She kissed me, having a quick dance with my tongue, she moved herself up again, riding my dick  
\- Ugghhh Eren!…. Cum with me! - She threw her head back screaming my name again, pussy spasming in the wave of her climax making me cum. 

She dropped herself on top of me, still connected, both exhausted and breathing heavy, she peeked up at me, smiling tiredly  
\- Mmm.. Who do you belong to again?  
I laughed, circling her with my arms I held her, kissing the tip of her nose I answered her - I belong to Mikasa Ackerman and nobody else.

It was almost sunrise, tired we held one another tangled within the sheets, waiting for the sun to come up I looked to the side noticing the bottle of Tequila we were having last night.  
\- What the?… Empty?  
\- Oh.. I was looking for something to drink a while ago but I guess we only brought that so I drank what was left.

Now that explains a lot. 

A while later the sun finally rose, we had picked up the stuff we brought with us to take it back to camp, I was looking at the ocean waiting for Mikasa to put her dress on when I felt her arms circling me from behind in a hug.  
\- Ready? - I said  
\- No  
I turned, and lifting her chin up I kissed her, knowing exactly what she meant, feeling the same I didn't push the subject, neither of us was ready for the bubble to pop. 

If only the night had lasted a little longer. 

I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the tents noticing that basically nobody was awake yet when suddenly we saw it. 

A half naked Capitan Levi Ackerman, hair messed up, shirt in hand coming out of… Hange- sans tent?!?

He looked at us and all we could do was stare back at him.  
\- Not a word - He said in his normal cold voice and kept walking to his own tent all the while Mikasa and me dumbfounded on what to say after such a sight.

Good for them thought.  
*******************************************************************************************

A bit later that morning another young man was also found half naked at another side of the beach. 

Jean woke up to find himself in only his boxer next to a sleeping Hitch that was also only in underwear. 

Blushing he grabbed his shirt putting it over her body while she slept, covering her, he stood up putting on his pants and sat down taking a little distance, leaving her to sleep a bit longer, it was early he could wait.

He remember that they did had gone swimming that night, not naked but they had stripped down to their underwear coming back to the sand to talk random subjects after … It was a very fun night he had thought to himself while half smiling. 

Stirring a bit and opening her eyes, Hitch woke up, sitting down and stretching she noticed the shirt dropped over her shoulders, rolling her eyes she smiled.  
\- Thank you, so charming of you  
He chuckled, already having an idea on how sarcastic she could be.

Slipping on her dress, she stood, him following suit, accepting his shirt back they began to walk towards camp.  
\- Sooo - she started again, stealing glances at him  
\- Sooo - He answered at this point knowing to expect some weird comment from her  
\- Are we always going to start our conversations like this?  
\- Probably  
She sighed, almost making it to camp were everyone had already gather in tables to eat breakfast the only missing were of course the newly weds.

He caught sight of Mikasa in a line picking up food items with Eren beside her, putting his had on her waist and whispering something in her ear causing her to blush and shove him playfully. 

If it wasn't because he didn't eat anything last night either, he would had skipped breakfast all together.

Hitch being as sharp as she is, did not miss it, she positioned herself in front him making him come to a stop.  
\- Wait here 

He saw her move quickly, grabbing 2 plates and filling them with food and as fast as she went, she came running back with a piece of bread in her mouth, giving him one of the plates with food she intertwined her arm with his.  
\- Come on, lets go.

Following her without a word of objection, they finally arrived at some rocks that were under some trees giving them some shade and the chance to soak their feet while they eat.  
\- Thank you - he said while munching on some of the fruit she picked out  
\- For what? - She said feigning innocence.

They finished their food in silence, admiring the sea.  
\- You knoow, you should at least let her know how you feel, I mean to move on or not I think you should get your feelings out there. - She said not looking at him. 

To this, Jean responded nothing… But did not deny the fact that he indeed was contemplating the idea. 

*******************************************************************************************  
\- Morning everyone! - Said a very happy new marriage sitting down at the table with the rest of the group.

Annie sat between Sasha and a chatting Niccolo trying to stop her from mixing so much weird things so early, of course on her other side was Armin, who had by his side Connie and to complete the table Mikasa and Eren with two empty seats that corresponded to Jean and Hitch that the group was tired of looking for but decided that they will come to eat at their given moment. 

Laughter and chatter was all you could hear from the tables, occasional complaints from the drunken state most of them were in, nonetheless all everyone was radiating was pure joy. 

Annie and Armin were sharing some of their food, making everyone else snicker at how funny they looked being so red ,meanwhile on the other side of the table the other two favorite lovebirds couldn't have given less attention to the newlyweds. 

Mikasa and Eren couldn't take their eyes of each other, he had put an arm on her chair making her lean in a bit closer to him, he was whispering how much he just wanted to go back to the activities of this morning, making her turn a deep shade of red. 

Until they were brought back by Sasha fighting Connie over something that was brought to the table. Seeing everyone laugh and try to calm her down telling her their was more coming.

Eren putting the arm that was on the chair over Mikasa's shoulder leaned in to give her a quick kiss in the cheek  
Smiling she asked - What was that for?  
\- Nothing, - getting her bangs out of her eyesight he said - You just looked cute. - making her smile bigger

Happiness and peace was all that was radiating from camp.

Why cant it stay like this forever?


	6. Hello Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that what they call the calm before the storm?

\- Eren… Eren… Eren! 

I was brought to reality by Historia besides me, shoving a foot under the table hitting my leg whispering to pay attention to whatever Commander Zachary was saying at this point.

They were discussing with Hange-san and some members of the other branches of the military what could be a better course of action, some were still talking if we should be working along with Zeke, others already on board with the main settlement of the proposal, the Eldians shall sent representatives to do negotiations over the island seeking peace… And also.. 

The queen of Paradis, Historia Reiss as one of the last beholders of royal blood shall wed the holder of the Founding Titan and Attack Titan, Eren Jaegar and have as many children as possible in order to pass down the powers of the Titans continuing the legacy as it is set to assure Paradis Island safety from outsiders. They shall court in public, demonstrating to the Eldian population that they had a united front. 

In other words, fuck my life and screw whatever the hell Historia had wanted for hers. 

The blond 19 year old queen looked at me, a sad comforting smile offered and I tried to give one back failing miserably, looking at my hands on the table, tightening into fists, what else could we do? We had a duty to protect our loved ones, but still this was an awful way to go about it. 

I looked up at Hange-san, desperation hitting my eyes… Please, there just has to be an alternative to this cycle. She observed me, not much hope in her eyes either. 

I stood suddenly, making some of them look at me, I didn't care.   
\- Eren? - I heard Hange-san say   
\- Bathroom - Was the only word I uttered before walking out the door. 

Splashing my face with water I looked myself in the mirror… How the hell did it come to this? We had basically sold our lives and future generations to pay the consequences of this stupid thing that had no end… 

I walked out the door of the bathroom bumping into someone  
\- Gome!  
\- Oh no no, its okay kid I was the one in the way of the door - It was Pyxis.

He was with Hange-san and Captain Levi, apparently while I was outside the meeting had ended.   
\- Eren - Began Hange to say but I cut her short   
\- It’s fine… I know, we have a duty.  
\- No, it’s not fine… I- i wish we’ve had more time somehow Eren… I’m sorry… But i’ll do my best. I don't agree with this but I cant let the other option come to life without knowing if it’s safe. - She said putting a hand on my shoulder, squeezing for comfort, I gave a fade smile.   
\- Hange…  
\- If we want to save Paradis we wont start by sacrificing people, I can’t do it and I won't let the rumbling happen either. 

It had felt like a tsunami hit me full force. 

I fell to the floor screaming in pain holding my head feeling like it was going to explode, next thing I knew I saw darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gomenasai…

Gomenasai…

Gomenasai…

I heard a child’s voice, apologizing repeatedly… It .. It sounded familiar? 

There was a lot of smoke. I could barely make out a kid sitting a few feet away, he was rocking back and forth holding his legs up to his chest, shoulders shaking, he was crying. 

I walked up to him trying to figure out where I was… there was nothing here?

Getting closer I took in more of the kids’ features he looked…like me?

It was… me? at 10 years old? 

I looked more desperately around me… where the fuck am I ??

He continued to cry, apologizing over and over again but… For what?? 

I tapped his shoulder hesitantly   
\- Hey… What’s.. going on?.. - I wasn’t sure what exactly to ask. 

The 10 year old me stopped moving, tensing at the sensation of someone touching him. He started to let go of his legs and moved his head towards me standing up. 

I froze 

He didn’t have any eyes. 

Instinct kicked in and unconsciously I backed up from him, making him move closer, he had started to walk towards me. 

\- We wanted freedom, we had no choice. - His voice had changed drastically… It sounded rough, strong .. like a monster. 

\- We wanted freedom, we had no choice. We wanted freedom, we had no choice - It kept repeating over and over again.

\- What are you talking about? What choice?? - I was confused, was he talking about the Historia situation? Nono.., This.. This felt like something else. 

It didn’t answer it just kept walking towards me all the while me backing up seeing as how he was transforming, growing from a little kid version to looking exactly like me but.. it had another face.. 

\- I said what choice! - I screamed panicking not knowing what the hell was going on. 

It finally caught up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders, slamming me into something. I heard people screaming in fear around me but there was nobody there, just the smoke. 

Finally closing in on my face  
\- Tatakae - Said a grown up version of myself…. with the Attack Titan for a face, opening his mouth wide with the intention of consuming me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up, screaming. 

\- Eren, Eren, calm down, it’s me! - Armin said, struggling to make me focus. 

Calming myself I put my arms down, breathing anxiously, looking around me I noticed I was in a room. 

“Another dream?” I thought… No. That was no dream…

\- Eren..  
I looked at Armin again, eyes full of concern he asked.

\- Why are you crying? -

*******************************************************************************************

Mikasa Pov

I was running down the hall looking for the room when I saw Armin with a group of scouts. He saw me before I could call out to him  
\- Matte Matte Mikasa… - He said putting his hands up   
\- How is he??  
\- He is better but they are checking him right now for safety, we have to wait outside.   
\- Armin… What happened? - Not looking at him but at the closed door, I was still nervous… I didn't care, I had to see for myself that he was fine.   
\- We don’t know yet, apparently he was just talking and collapsed on the floor in pain.

Someone was coming out of the room   
\- Is he okay?? - I asked right away  
\- He is better, yes, I believe what he needs is res- 

I didn't wait for him to finish and I walked in, he was sitting on the bed looking out the window, noticing my presence he smiled  
\- Hey you   
I rushed to his side, grabbing his hands with both of mines  
\- Eren.. What happened?..  
\- I.. Honestly don’t know what happened.. One minute I was just talking and the next I was having this weird… Dream and I’m not even sure if should called it that… - Sensing the worry on me, he cupped my face and caressed it, giving me a light kiss, leaving his forehead on top of mine, looking into my eyes  
\- But don’t worry anymore, im fine now okay? - He gave me another kiss, and released a breath I didnt know I was holding. 

\- Ehem - Armin coughed behind us, making us blush.  
\- Anyway… Mikasa I have to go meet Annie, some messenger came to let you know the Azumabitos arrived and are waiting for you in building B01-16.-  
I looked over at Eren right away, ready to say that I wasn’t planning on moving from here.  
\- Hey no, go.. I said I’m fine, we can meet up later. 

\- Why don't you guys come over for dinner? It will be our first formal dinner as a couple and who better to invite then you guys! - Armin said, chirping in knowing that I was about to argue.   
\- We’ll see you guys tonight - Eren said for the both of us looking excited at me as in waiting for me to agree to it too.   
Sighing, giving in I answered -… Okay, I’m going… - Standing up I looked at him one more time - Please let me know if anything else happens okay?  
He pulled my hand getting my face closer and giving me a quick kiss he agreed, turning to leave to follow Armin out the door. I felt a quick slap on my butt, turning fast and surprised.  
\- Eren!  
Shrugging as if nothing happened - It was right there. - He said, smirking.   
I sighed again at least now I know he is definitely feeling better….Giving him a last glance, watching him still smiling at me, I felt a little of the pressure leaving me and walked out. 

A few feet away from the door as I made my way back I turned to see Historia making her way into the room. 

I felt my heart drop… quickly moving my eyes away thinking that it was just something that I had to get used too…

Already out the building, going to turn the corner I came face to face with Floch.   
\- Mikasa Ackerman - He greeted me.   
\- Hello Floch… Please step aside.   
Smiling and doing a courtesy to let me pass as a joke, he moved.   
\- You know.. you are in the way Mikasa.   
\- Excuse me? - I half turned to look at him.   
Still smiling he answered   
\- You and that Armin boy are in the way… Don’t you see? Eren Jaeger is the future and hope of Eldia, marrying Historia is the best that could have happened to him, yet you don't seem to understand your place. - He stepped closer and I turned to fully face this asshole.   
\- Historia is the queen with royal blood… You? you are just a bitch in heat who maybe entertains him from time to time. Get out of the way… Or maybe just go be whore someplace else, I can help you out with that. 

Before I could smack him. I saw two hands grabbing him suddenly by the collar of his shirt and slam him into the wall.   
\- What the fuck did you just say to her??!! - An angry looking Jean yelled to a laughing Floch who answered like it was something obvious.   
\- You know Im dam right about this fucking whore, thinking because she is a quick ass she can- 

Jean had punched him so hard he had fallen on the floor, spitting blood Floch looked up at him.   
\- Fucking say that again and you will end up worse. Let’s go, Mikasa. 

I followed Jean, looking behind me at a still fallen Floch   
\- You didn’t have to do that Jean…  
\- I know, but I didn’t like what he said to you and I couldn’t help myself… Besides, that bastard should be thankful it was me and not an Ackerman who punched him.   
I smiled softly  
\- Arigato… 

After a few minutes I had told him I was meeting the Azumabito’s to which he had offered to accompany me, he stayed silently in the background as we had our meeting, agreeing and planning and how to handle public things. 

By the time the meeting was over it was sunset… Almost time for dinner at the Arlerts.

I thanked Jean once again for earlier and for staying with me this whole time, explaining that I had to go change to meet Armin. I was almost starting my way when Jean suddenly spoke my name.   
\- Yes? what’s wrong? - I asked, looking at how red he had turned… Was it the sunset?   
He stepped closer  
\- Mi-Mi-Mikasa … I have something I need to tell you -   
Now.. even more confused I stepped closer… - What’s wrong..? You look nervous -   
He didnt answer and started looking down  
\- Jean..?  
\- IminlovewithyouMikasa!- He blurted out.  
I blushed very hard taken back… I.. I was not expecting that.  
\- Jean… I-   
\- I know, you are in love with him… I know… Hell everyone has known for a few years now… But in order to move on I just.. I needed to say it.. Mikasa I’ve been in love with you for a few years now… - He laughed sarcastically coming closer… - But I guess I showed up pretty late.. Damm that suicidal nutcase.. He doesn’t even know half of his luck. 

Without noticing Jean had come in close enough that I could feel his breath… Leaning in…  
\- Jean.. - I softly spoke, stopping him.   
He smiled sadly and giving me space  
\- No chance huh? -   
I put my hand on his chest, warmly smiling at him  
\- You deserve the world Jean… but it’s not me. 

He took my hand and gave it a squeeze, he understood and offered to walk me home. I mentioned that I could go by myself but he insisted, we walked beside one another chatting contentedly watching the sunset before us… Very unaware of a green eyed young angry man who had misinterpreted the entire situation making some sparks of yellow glow around him.


	7. You are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I'm the selfish one, I don't do the right thing, but i have to do the right thing by you”

Eren Pov 

I was finishing picking up my stuff when Historia returned to the room   
\- The doctor said you are fine, but Hange-san still thinks you should stay… Are you sure you want to leave?   
\- Yes, I have been telling everyone that I am fine and I can't stay in bed all day for nothing - I said putting on my coat to head out.  
\- Eren … I think we should talk about… um.. - She trailed off blushing and quickly realizing what she meant I followed suit  
\- We are running out of time aren't we?   
Looking sadly at the floor she nodded her head. 

Silence

\- I hate this… I promised Ymir that Id live for myself .. That I’d live a life I could be proud of and yet… Here I am cornered taking the easy way out again condemning not only myself but you and future generations to a tragedy of a curse.. I am pathetic aren't I? - Historia pressing her eyes shut frustrated sat down on the bed I was previously occupying.  
\- Hey stop that…- I kneeled in front of her, I grabbed one of her hands that were clenched into a fist - Look you are an amazing person, the fact that you will give away something so precious speaks a lot.. Sometimes it’s just… Unfortunately if we don't make certain sacrifices … we won't be able to achieve anything…   
\- Would you be willing to sacrifice Mikasa in your life for this?   
I didn’t answer… It would have been selfish to say the truth, I looked at our hands where she had put hers on top of it  
Smiling she asked - Eren … What are we doing? … I don’t know if either of us can go through with this… Isn’t there really another way? - Tears had formed in her eyes. 

I stood up, turning my back to her and heading for the door.   
\- I don't know… But I’ll be damned if I don't look for one. - Before i shut the door I looked at her one more time - Tell Hange-san i’ll be calling her if something happens again. - And with that I left. 

Walking to the building that I heard Armin mention to Mikasa I brought some flowers, I didn't know what type to buy and I wasn’t really good at this either but I did notice her looking at some of these during the wedding and I thought it might cheer her up from everything that has been going on, I thought it be nice to walk her home in this nice sunset. 

When I saw something that just made my blood boil like hot fucking water. 

There she stood talking to Jean who was getting very close as in to kiss her??

What the fuck.

I saw them walking towards her house afterwards, chatting contently. I couldn't move. I was so angry I could see the yellow sparks of the titan transformation around me but… It was Mikasa.. She would never do something like this.   
Unless.. Was it because of the Historia situation?.. Was she.. moving on from me?

I stood there for god knows how long… I had crushed the flowers in my hand without noticing… I didn’t know what to think..

Mikasa.. 

Either way, they were gonna hear it.. Jean, damm him I knew he had feelings for Mikasa he always had mentioned how he was jealous but to pull some shit like this… Or can I actually blame him after all the mess I did myself?  
Dammit all, I threw the flowers in some trash finally walking away from the spot.

We were gonna have to talk about this shit. 

*****************************************************************************************

\- What the hell are you doing here? - A very confused Jean asked answering the door to his home.  
\- The military police are participating in these meetings of you guys on how to deal with the outside world so I tagged along - Answered a very happy Hitch while inviting herself inside, looking around  
\- You have a very sad house, it’s this like your thing?  
Noticing the bag Jean ignored her comment - Um what’s this? - Coming closer to signal it.  
\- Oh, I’m staying with you - She said very casually while opening the fridge - Seriously? No food? You don't eat? - She said, eyeing him and noticing now that he had no shirt on, blushing she closed it.   
\- No I don’t, and it is something that you won’t be worrying about because you are not staying   
\- Oh come on! I was going to stay at Annie’s but being new into marriage they are probably like bunnies all over the place! Pleeaseee - She came closer and pouted at him  
Jean being very weak towards woman sighed not convinced   
\- Plus you need me!   
Giving her an incredulous stare he asked - Oh, i do?  
\- Of course… Did you talk to this girl .. Mikasa was it?  
He sulked, remembering how that went earlier, looking at the floor.  
\- Oh ..- She said, noticing the change in atmosphere.   
He walked away   
\- Fine, you can stay but you are gonna be sleeping on the couch  
\- What??! How rude I am a lady, at least treat me with some delicacy!   
He smirked - I mean you can always sleep at the bunny house   
\- Ugh fine! - She said, grabbing her purse and going to the door  
\- Come on, put on a shirt we are heading out.   
\- Where?  
\- Shopping of course! We have to eat something! 

Sighing a very reluctant Jean put on a shirt that was on the chair and grabbing his keys we followed her knowing this was gonna be a very complicated stay. 

****************************************************************************************  
Eren Pov 

I was still fuming when I got to her house. 

In fact even more furious than before.

I was ready for the night to be fucked up due to us having a huge argument.

I swear I was mad. 

But she opened the door to her house for me in only a towel, dripping wet, flushed from the heat of the water.   
\- Hey, I’m almost done, mind waiting a few minutes? - She said while carelessly rubbing a towel on her wet hair.   
I was concentrating more on the opening of her short towel where a drop of water was casually rolling down.  
\- … Eren? Are yo- 

I was ready to have a huge fight  
I was ready to argue all night.

But here I was rushing her inside, slamming the door shut behind me and pushing her against the wall, one hand on the side of her naked waist, the other besides her head on the wall breathing on her neck.   
\- E- Eren.. Is something .. wrong..? - She spoke softly.   
I groaned gripping her waist tighter, she knew damm well what was wrong and speaking my name like that made it even worse, fucking tease. 

I grabbed her by the hair, pushing her head back enough for her to look at me, keeping it there, we locked eyes, she was blushing innocently with eyes full of lust. 

She dropped the towel. 

I pressed harder against her, tugging on her hair a bit more. I closed in brushing my lips against hers I saw her close her eyes, anticipating a kiss.   
I didn’t.. choosing to drag my teeth down her body, passing by one of her nipples I bent down facing her tights I licked the corner near her womanhood was, feeling her shiver.  
I bit into it, hard enough to bruise the skin, I heard her whimper but paid no mind to it and licked the spot I just marked, standing up and looking at her hooded eyes I whispered against her lips in low voice.  
\- I’ll wait for you in the kitchen, we don’t want to be late - Handing her the towel back and turning, I went to the kitchen to get some water. 

I felt her standing there confused and shocked but eventually moved to change and I was finally alone taking a huge breath of air … Fuck was she hard to resist, but I was still mad about this thing with Jean .. I just didn’t know how the hell to bring it up. It’s not like I actually wanted to fight with her but I’m so angry I can’t think straight, it was better to just avoid the entire thing until later. 

******************************************************************************************

\- I am still surprised you are good at this - A very busy Annie organizing some strawberry’s and cream with other sweets commented. 

She was a hell of a soldier but not very good in the kitchen, Armin had decided to give her a simple task until she got used to moving around since she had cut her finger a lot while chopping some vegetables earlier. 

He smiled moving some pots and pans that he was done using into the sink to wash looking from the side of his eye at her blushing embarrassingly being confused on how to do this too, he walked behind her and started to guide her hands.

\- I wasn’t very good at it at first but since we all sort of grew up orphans Mikasa was the only one who actually knew how and told us that if we wanted to be actual adults at some point we needed to learn some basic things meaning how to feed ourselves, she taught us how to hunt and all the rest before we signed into the military - Armin explained to a silent Annie who was amazed at how quick his movements were. 

He grabbed one the strawberries and offered her to bite it.  
\- Here have a taste.   
She closed her eyes taking a slow bite. 

Getting ideas, Armin whispered in ear  
\- Does it taste good?   
\- Y-yes..   
\- Good, let me have a taste. 

He turned her over and kissed her, biting her lower lip asking for entrance to which Annie gladly accepted, tongue in her mouth they started a dance, some of the fruit sweet juices coming out of the corner of Annie’s mouth, pressing her body against the counter, Armin licked the corner of her mouth trailing his tongue down her neck he began to suck on it.   
\- Armin.. 

He knew that specific moan, wasting no time he took of the big t-shirt she took from him to stay in the house, he always thought she was hot in it, walking around the house without nothing on besides it but right now that shit was in the way. Taking it all off he began to drag his tongue until he had reached her breast and sucked on her nipple, hand lowering between them to massage her. 

Getting irritated by the panties stubbornly in the way he pushed them to the side sticking a finger in her already wet pussy he began to finger her, thumb on her rubbing her clit making her throw her head back he sucked harder on her nipple and let it go with a pop she looked at him eyes telling him that she wanted more, bending down and dragging her soaked panties off of her he positioned himself and began to lick her.   
\- Ahhh ahhh ahhh- Annie moaned throwing her head back a leg coming up to Armin’s shoulder, grabbed her by thighs helping to balance her, putting more pressure on his licks he paid special attention to her clit going back and forth before finally thrusting his tongue inside going in and rapidly making her moan even louder. 

Nails digging on his scalp he licked faster feeling her move her hips wanting more  
\- Ugghh Im so closee

Not wanting to be left behind on that thought, he stopped, smirking hearing her complain, he lifted her up and set her on top of the table , unhooking his belt and opening his pants taking out his very erect member that was desperate for attention he entered her in one swift movement.  
\- Sorry I just thought u rather cum on this. - He said pushing in deeper.   
\- Ughh yeeess.. fuck - Annie moaned louder with each trust eyes rolling back. 

Picking up the pace Armin fucked her harder, noticing her mouth open he took advantage and bent over to tangle his tongue with hers. Legs circling him pushing him closer she started to beg him to go faster, complying to her request, grabbing her waist lifting it up for better access, ramming into her again and again until she started screaming louder and louder,   
\- Fuuuckk Armin im cumming! Ughhh

Pussy walls spasming on him, gripping him harder he couldn’t take it anymore and fucking her harder he finally came inside her. 

Resting his head on her chest, both coming down from the climax, Annie caressing Armin’s back going up and down.  
\- Well.. this is a mess. - She commented 

Without noticing they had knocked over a few of the things set on the table, Armin still not wanting to move away from her kissed her between her breasts and looked up at her.   
\- At least the table didn’t break. - He said

Yeah… And just like that, they heard a crack. 

******************************************************************************************

Eren Pov

\- Eren … Are you sure you are okay? Is it something related to what happened? - Mikasa was asking worried. 

We were walking down to Armin’s not saying much but it had nothing to do with what happened earlier, a flashback of Jean closing in to kiss her and her putting her hand on his chest came back to mind making my skin boil.   
\- Im fine - I said not wanting to speak about it, its not like I even know how.   
\- Eren Jaeger, I know something is up with you, why are you not telling me!? - Mikasa always the one to worry too much had come to a stop and stood in front of me looking at me expectantly.   
\- I said I was fine! I dont want to talk about it!   
\- So there is something going on! Eren if you are not feeling better we can just go home! 

Making me even more irritated at how much she was sincerely caring for me made me even more pissed and without thinking I blurted it out.  
\- You fucking let Jean kiss you!! 

She looked shocked not sure if by my sudden outburst or because of what I just said to her.  
\- What…?   
\- I saw you this afternoon I was on my way to bring you some dumb flowers when I found him kissing you. 

She was looking down for a few seconds as if remembering this afternoon when sudden realization hit her  
\- … Is.. Is this why you are like this? Because you think I was kissing Jean.. You are angry?  
\- Of course I am! How the hell am I supposed to react to yo- 

I didn’t get to finish. 

Mikasa Ackerman the love of my life had just turn my face over from a hard slap. 

I grabbed my cheek, shocked to say the least and turned.   
\- Mikasa what the hel- I paused, she had teared up.   
\- I cant believe the crap you pull sometimes Eren! 

She continued to walk to Armin’s and I stood there for a few moments feeling like shit… Me and my big ass mouth had screwed up big time. 

\- Hi guys! - Said a very agitated and smiling Armin immediately noticing our moods his smile dropped a bit.  
\- Please come in the food is gonna get cold. - Trailing behind Mikasa putting my coat on a hanger Armin eyed me as in questioning what was going on I whispered that id talk to him later. 

We walked inside the dining space noticing a pretty arrragentment on the floor where Annie and Mikasa had already been sitting. I raised an eyebrow at him, it wasn’t the first time I had dropped over and I knew they had a table here, he looked at me and blushing uttered to not push it further… Smirking I just mouthed to him an ‘Oh" knowing exactly what could had happened to the table. 

Eating silently and enjoying the food we had small chatter here and there we began to discuss what had happened this afternoon and how I have been having these vivid dreams.   
\- Didn’t you mention that the Attack Titan had a signature power where he could tap into the future? - A very serious Annie said while starting to pick up plates.   
\- Yes.. So you think this is a premonition of some sort?   
\- It could be..   
Nobody said anything else passing plates and starting to wash dishes Armin was the next to speak.   
\- It is a probability that the Attack Titan is trying to warn you of something maybe? You did say something about a decision and it cant be a coincidence that it will bring a key word like that during this time.   
\- A premonition huh… Ill be letting Hange-san know about this and see what else we can do about it maybe channel it touching a royal blood again like the coordinate?   
\- That’s actually not a bad idea, you have been practicing on that for a while now and I don’t see what could be the harm in trying.   
\- Then its settled - I looked at Mikasa real quick finally having an idea on where to get some answers and maybe another alternative to all this mess, but she looked away, standing up to help Annie with the dishes I looked at my own plate the weight of feeling like shit downing on me again, I had forgotten about the fight on our way here. 

It was late and Annie had suggested we stay over the night, Armin insisting that there was a spare bedroom where we could sleep in. We tried to argue that it wasn’t necessary but Annie just dragged Mikasa to her room to get her some sleeping items while I stayed with Armin we walked outside for a bit sitting in the entrance having a drink. 

\- What did you do now? - A glaring Armin said   
\- The fuck? why do you think it was me?   
\- Because its always you! You never think before jumping into things and sticking your foot up your ass  
\- Tcht  
\- Am I wrong?   
\- Yes  
Taken back he stared at me expecting an explanation I took a swing at the beer he gave me and told him how I was on my way to see her to find her with Jean. 

His reaction was a face palm.   
\- Eren baka, thats not what happened! Did you even see a kiss? 

Ready to argue back I stopped realizing … I never saw the kiss the only thing I actually saw was the back of Jean’s head close to her but and how she smiled at him saying something with her hand on his chest. Noticing my traing of thought Armin continued to speak.   
\- You are such an idiota and let me guess you went and blew up like always - Sighing Armin continued to scold me.   
\- Eren have you ever stopped to think how people are viewing Mikasa right now? - Seeing as I only frowned in confusing he continued. /- You are supposed to be courting the Queen, followed by a marriage, even if the people don’t know it formally, they talk Eren. .. Where do you think that leaves Mikasa and your pretty obvious romantic relationship? 

If it was even possible I felt even worse than when she slapped me, hell I could punch myself right now if I could, adding more salt to the wound Armin continued to explain how Jean had called and told him what Floch had said to her followed by a rejection from Mikasa, he was worried that he had screwed up their friendship by confessing to her to which Armin put to rest saying Mikasa was not that type of person he also said that he will take care of Mikasa making sure she did not take Floch words seriously.  
\- Floch that piece of shit. - I said clenching my fist  
\- Eren… You need to stop jumping into conclusions you and I know Mikasa better than anyone and she will never hurt or lie to anyone let alone you. - He half smiled and stood up tapping me on the shoulder leaving me to my thoughts, the weight had grown heavier after his words because… He was right, Mikasa would never do something that would make me hurt… But I’m the biggest idiot that keeps on hurting her. 

I gulped down the rest of the beer and made my way inside. 

I walked out of the bathroom I hadn’t gone inside the room yet but I noticed the lights were already turned off, opening the door I saw her. She already tucked in sleeping on her side facing the window, making my way to he bed and putting myself inside the sheets I spoke softly.   
\- Mikasa..? - I saw her shifting but didn’t answer me.   
\- Mikasa… - I tried again   
\- I don’t want to talk Eren 

Sighing resting my back on the bed looking at ceiling not wanting to make her even more angry I let it go.. for now. 

It had been a few hours and I was still looking a the fucking ceiling. I couldn’t sleep!   
\- Mikasa.. I know you are awake - Turning on my side, her back still turned to me.   
\- Mikasa… I’m sorry… I’m really am and I feel like shit because I don’t have anything good to say or an explanation, I’m just an idiot a huuge idiot that keeps getting his foot up his ass because i have never learned to just stop fucking jumping into things that’s why everyone just keeps on saving my dumbass because I’m such a huge mess making every single damm time the wrong move. I want the best for you because I love you but im such a selfish asshole that I don’t even stop to think if what I’m doing is even right for you… I just-   
She finally turned, half sitting up putting her weight on her elbow   
\- You are not a mess Eren … You always try your best for everyone.   
\- Mikasa… - I lifted myself up getting in the same position as her to cup her face - I love you and i am so sorry that I hurt you, I just get scared that time is running out and I cant seem to find a solution to this hell anywhere and I feel like you are gonna get tired and just… leave.. I know I have no right to ask you this, you can move on to someone else but.. Mikasa you are my everything and that.. That will just break m-

She pressed her lips to mine in a quick tender kiss, holding the hand that was on her face she rested her head on it smiling.  
\- Sometimes…You don’t put your foot so far up you know… And I’m not planning on going anywhere.   
I relaxed at her words, letting go of a huge breath I didn’t realize I was holding - So this means we are good? -   
She cuddled next to me and I held her tight kissing her forehead  
\- Maybe - She said   
Looking down at her scared she smiled  
\- I still want my flowers  
Smirking remembering pretty well that image of her in the towel  
\- Oh.. - I came close to her ear and started to nibble on it - Its that the only thing you want Mikasa? - My hand previously on her hip had come close to her ass giving it a nice slap, resting my hand and squeezing it I continued - Are you sure you don’t want anything else?   
\- Mmm.. yes  
\- What do you want Mikasa?   
Her hand moved to grab the front of my boxers and with a gentle grip   
\- I want you to fuck me Eren

Getting rid of my boxers I flipped her on to her side, putting a finger in her mouth, making her suck on it, I slipped it in her pussy, quickly starting to finger it trying to get her more wet for me, I licked her neck and twisted one of her nipples playing with it, reaching between us she grabbed my dick and positioned between her legs, spreading them enough that it will rub her. I took my fingers out and let her continue.   
\- Desperate babe?   
\- Please… Just put it in - She whimpered   
Laughing a bit I hugged her closer to me, an arm on her chest and another on her hips and entered her slowly wanting to torment her a bit more.   
\- Eren.. - She moved her hips trying to get it more of it in when suddenly I thrusted into her hard  
I lifted her leg up trying to get more of myself in and began fucking her hard and fast none stop her little screams were driving me crazy  
\- Ahh ahh Eren… Ughh yess yess… ughh P-please Eren fuck me harder  
Doing as told i rammned it in her again and again and again until I fel her pussy tighten knowing she couldn’t take much more I started moving faster, a hand going immediately to rub her clit .  
\- Ughhh YES RIGHT THERE EREN EREN! - She finally screamed cumming all over my dick, i kept pounding her pussy while she came, she searching for my hand intertwining my fingers with hers she turned her face to kiss me  
\- Eren… ahh cum inside me ah - She moaned in the kiss and fuck a few more thrusts and it sent me over the edge. 

We kept our hands intertwined, my head resting on her shoulder, I kept embracing her and she snuggled up to me and we finally found some sleep.


	8. I just want to feel you, nothing else.

Eren Pov

I woke up to the sun coming through the window, Mikasa naked in my arms… It was a great way to wake up.   
Moving slowly away from her as in not to wake her up, I sat at the edge of the bed thinking that if I actually wanted this every day of my life I had to stop fucking around. 

“But what if we did The Rumbling instead of all this?” I thought, no.. nono I had to get that out of my head, too many people could die unnecessarily, I could never…   
Taking a look back at Mikasa I kept thinking… But could I? If it meant having her in my life… Could I? 

Taking that thought to the back of my head I smiled looking at a sleepy Mikasa reach out trying to find me, I stretched it my arm giving my hand to hers, making her open her eyes.  
\- Morning - I said bending enough to kiss her hand,I turned my back to her again and I felt her move and embrace me from behind.   
Kissing me on my back, greeting me - MMm can we stay in a few more minutes I was comfortable - she said resting her chin on my shoulder.   
\- I wish but remember we agreed that I’ll be talking to Hange-san today?  
Hearing her moan in complaint I laughed a bit, turning to rest my head on top of hers - You can come with me if you want and maybe we can do something afterwards?   
Seeing her perked up at the idea, she stood agreeing to go and started to put on my shirt from the night before so she could head out to the bathroom.   
\- I think they are not up yet, - She said from the door. - I’ll go shower so we can leave in a bit - and with that she walked out leaving me there to keep thinking. 

But could I? If it meant having her in my life… Could I? 

*******************************************************************************************

Mikasa Pov

I positioned myself under the shower head feeling the hot water relax my muscles… “Talk to Hange-san huh… Was there really a way out?" 

Throwing my head back letting the water fall over me I felt a pair of strong arms circle me.   
\- Room for me? - I heard him say 

I didn’t answer. I rested my back on his chest, closing my eyes concentrating in the kisses on my neck.   
\- Mmmm 

I turned, looking up at him, no words exchanged, there was no need… He looked at me just as hungry as I felt. I put my arms around him making him come closer, we kissed. Slow, sloppy we didn't care, we couldn’t get enough. 

Water still running over us, we parted to breath, still close, tongues still hanging outside our mouths, I felt his hand leave my hip traveling to my tight he lifted it up pushing to the wall behind me, I hissed at cold contact, not taking his eyes of off me he started to enter me, making me dig my nails in his back. He groaned. 

Fully inside he began a slow, strong pace.   
\- Mikasa - I heard him growl under his breath

No, I didn’t want any of that.. No words.. I just wanted to feel him, only him right now. 

I made him lift my other leg and hooked them on his back, arms still on his neck I pushed him to me, making his entire body crush me against the wall, he felt warmer than the water running down our bodies. 

Harder and harder … Again and again, he fucked me without mercy, it was amazing. 

The tiny window behind us had fogged over, the hot water making the air heavy. I dragged my nails across his back making him fuck me deeper. 

Yes

Yes

Yessss

I looked at him, eyes glossed over, he looked like an animal enjoying his meal.   
\- Eren - I finally breathed out against his lips 

He kissed me, hungrily sticking his tongue in finding mine, he had begun to move faster. I moaned in the kiss, moving my hips to reach that sweet spot. And thrust after thrust we finally came. 

I went limp against him, making him still have me carried against the wall, breathing in each other’s faces, he smiled.   
\- I love you   
I smiled back, kissing him. - I love you too -

We ended up washing each other, heading to the room again to put on some clothes. The smell of food hitting us from downstairs.  
\- Go ahead I forgot something in the bathroom - He said while putting on his shirt. 

Agreeing to see him downstairs I left him upstairs to meet Annie already eating some fruit and Armin preparing something for the rest of us   
-Morn- 

We froze

Screaming could be heard through the house.

It was Eren. 

*******************************************************************************************

Eren Pov

\- Go ahead I forgot something in the bathroom - I told her, seeing her make her way downstairs while i walked in the bathroom 

Or so I thought..?

Inside the bathroom I saw her… covered in blood. 

Feeling my entire soul leave my body I took a tentative step forward.. Nonono this isn't happening… I saw her going down the stairs 

\- Eren - 

She came closer, body heavy from the injuries… I stood there horrified… She was crying, grabbing my shoulders   
\- Please Eren.. Please stop - She cried, her legs giving up. I stumbled to the floor with her, trying to support her  
\- Mikasa…? What…? What is going?

She kept crying begging me to stop until I saw her stop breathing.   
\- Oi Mikasa.. Mikasa! - I tried shaking her but she wouldn't respond … Sh-she ..   
\- Nononono NO NO! MIKASA LISTEN TO ME! WAKE UP!! - I kept shaking and shaking but nothing

Mikasa was dead. 

I screamed

\- EREN! - I heard someone scream my name, looking up I saw Armin and Annie with worried faces, feeling a hand next to me I saw Mikasa, my Mikasa.   
\- Eren? What’s going on??! Why are you crying? 

I didnt answer and I took her in my arms breathing hard… I-i it had felt so real…   
\- Mikasa.. - I spoke agitated, breathing hard, still not letting her go - I dont know whats going on… I i .. -

And for the first time in years I admitted it, my entire body shaking as I spoke

\- I am scared.. and I don’t know what to do anymore. - 

*******************************************************************************************

\- Thank you for telling me… Is he better now?… Ok good, just take the day off and distract him… No I know it’s serious but we can’t force him, who knows what might go wrong… I’ll handle things here and come up with something - Hange was saying over the phone, still in bed with Levi who had just woken up. They had just received a call from Armin explaining what had happened with Eren. - Let me know as soon as anything else happens - And with that hanging up Hange looked to the side to half asleep Levi

\- The brat again?   
\- He had another vivid dream… they are becoming more.. frequent 

Seeing as worry was creeping over, Levi grabbed Hange’s arm pulling them back to bed and kissing the naked shoulder he said - We can deal with that later, the next meeting is a few hours and over worrying is not going to help find a solution, you also need rest - 

Not one to argue with him, Hange decided to put her head on his chest and relax for a bit…Sadly, there was not much that could be done at the moment. 

*******************************************************************************************

Hitch had prepared some breakfast while Jean was getting out of the shower… Still getting soft of used to living with him. She had been noticing some cute things from him 

Jean had always pretended to be this full of himself dude who was always rough but the truth is… He was as gentle and soft as a puppy, I mean we are talking about a dude who actually leaves milk outside for some cat that apparently always is hanging out in the front, she had fallen asleep finding that the next day she woke up with a sheet covering her from the cold… He in his own way was very attentive.   
\- Morning - He said putting on a shirt and sitting down with her to eat   
\- Morning … Any plans for today?   
\- Not really, today most of us are off, what about you? Are you working? 

She moved her head as if saying no, looking at the calendar behind his head she had noticed the date Feb 28th  
Following her gaze, Jean noticed her change in mood.   
\- Something happening today?   
She set her cup on the table, smiling sadly.  
\- Today would have been Marlo’s birthday. 

He didn’t answer and observed her… She was really affected by the loss. 

He stood up not getting any reaction from her and walked out the room to come back with both their jackets, he threw hers, landing on top of her head she took it off and looked at him ready to yell he immediately said   
\- Put it on, we are going out. 

She blushed for some reason unknown to her…Standing up and following him without saying anything the only thing that came to mind was  
‘Was this a … 

*******************************************************************************************

Eren Pov

\- A date?! -   
\- Yup - was the only thing that I got from Armin , looking at both Annie and Mikasa by his side I searched for some explanation  
\- Are you guys seriously telling me that after what I just told you, the first thing to come to mind is to go on a double date?   
\- Yes… Eren you need to relax your mind, dealing so many serious things can also take a toll on you and trying to handle the coordinate to look for answers may not go as planned if you are not at your best. - Armin proceeded to lecture… Making sense if I am honest but still… It didn’t feel right to have fun in a moment like this  
\- I already spoke to Hange about all this, she says the same thing - Annie apparently noticing that I wasn't still convinced added her bit 

I looked over at Mikasa who had taken a seat next to me, taking my hand still looking worried… I hated when she had that expression because of me, I squeezed her hand, breathed out and let my shoulders slump, she smiled knowing that I had given in on this idea… I mean I did promise to take her out afterwards and if Hange-san already knew…  
\- Fine we are going… But we will meet there, Mikasa and I are going to change into some new clothes 

And with that we left to meet them in 2 hours. 

It was going to be a long day wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in Chapter 8!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again, love you guys! Remember that any updates I always tweet about it and u are free to send me messages any time, my user is the same as here <3


End file.
